Never Letting You Go!
by butterflyinc
Summary: Harmony Smith would do anything to protect her little sister, Lilly, from the demons that both of them can see. What happens when she joins The Order? And they take her little sister from her, because she's a portal(explained in story) What if she get's help from an unlikely hero with a trash mouth? Will she get her sister back? Please review. PreDmc. KatxDante (Dark)VergilxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Never Letting You Go: Part 1**

By: Butterflyinc

**A/N: New take on a story. A girl named Harmony, her little sister Lilly is kidnaped by the order, because she is what you call a portal: she can help people travel from Limbo to our world. (Like Kat, but she doesn't have to use magic to do it.) . Both are half Nephilim and human. Only Harmony has a vague memory of her parents. Her little sister does not remember her parents. So, it's up to her to save her sister from The Orders plans I hope it goes right. Please review...**

**Game: Dmc (Devil May Cry Reboot)**

**Rating: T(for now)**

**Warnings: Violence, Language, Angst, Innuendoes, dark drama and out of Characterness. **

**Paring(S): DantexKat VergilxOc(?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, those rights belong to Capcom. I also don't profit from writing this fiction. I just do it for my entertainment and for hopes of entertaining others. **

**XXX**

I've been chasing them down for week. I've been searching, hoping, dreaming and spending every waking hour looking for her. They had taken her from me when I was at work. I was earning money for our living expense. They took my eight year old sister, Lilly, from me. Why, may you ask? That is the question I want to find out myself.

XXX

(7 months ago)

Why had I gotten mixed up with that group? I was on the internet researching safe areas for my little sister and I. Her sightings of demons were getting more and more frequent. Yes, I believe in demons and I can see them too. I just tend to ignore them.

As I scanned my email inbox for information from the real-estate agent. I saw an interesting file labeled,_ "Looking for the truth?"_. Now that got my interest. So, I opened up the email (which I shouldn't have.) Low and behold there was a man wearing a mask speaking the truths I wanted to hear. I plugged my headphones in and began to listen to the message. It was also personalized for me. Which to this day, I still find weird and eerie as hell!

_Harmony, are you tired of living in world of lies. Running for your life? Trying to protect the ones you care for most. Tired of hiding who you are. Keeping your sister, Lilly, from developing her true potential. Do you want to escape from the worry about how you're going to keep her safe? Wondering how your parents died and tired of the lies...?_

My eyes widen and my heart beat sped up a bit. I couldn't believe someone found out about us. I touched the cross with angel wings on my neck. Lilly and I had a the same matching necklace, our father gave it to us. My parents had died when I was 14 and Lilly had been 4. For some strange reason they died in an explosion.

XXX

**How the hell started and how we went on the run:**

I had no memory of what happened before I was 14. All I had was memories that flashed in my head in dreams. Even if they were memories, they felt so real. I could hear and touch my mother in the dreams; my dreams were that vivid. I was also plagued with nightmares of seeing evil creatures with horns and teeth, they all started when I moved into the orphanage. My sightings of demons started to get more frequent.

My sweet, hyper, couldn't stay out of anything little sister. Went from being a normal 4 year old to living in fear, closing herself up into a shell.

I lived in total fear of that orphanage, it was ran by the worst of the worst. Demons and not good demons either. They would pick on us girls, raping and abusing the weak ones. They didn't go for teenagers; they went for little girls. And my little sister happened to be a target of one of them.

We shared a room at the orphanage and well, they came into our room. Lilly back then slept in my bed, her nightmares becoming frequent and terrifying. I feigned asleep, keeping my little sister close to my chest. There was no way the could grab her without waking me up.

I waited in a baited breath and for a few hours, I heard nothing. So, I dozed off. I came to with the sound of Lilly screaming and the rancid smell of death and decay on my neck.

I opened my blue eyes and saw creature with a baby doll head and a bugs body.

Normally it was Mr. Frank, he was nice kindly man on the outside. He seemed like the perfect headmaster of a state run facility. That wasn't the case for Lilly and I. We could see him and the staff for what they really were. And they were vile smelling, hideous looking, grotesque demon scum.

I felt him creep in bed and try and pull Lilly from my arms. Lilly woke with a scream.

"Harmony! It wants me! It's going to hu-hurt me~!" she cried in fear hugging me for the life of it.

"It's okay, child, I'm just taking you out for a 'nice' little chat," Mr. Frank said. What we could see was the baby doll bug creature.

"No! No! I won't! Go! I won't Go!" Lilly cried.

I pulled her closer to me trying to never let her go.

"Let your sister go, Harmony, or I'll call the staff in!" Mr. Frank said in a harsh tone.

I still didn't let go. I would never let my little sister go, she was the only family I had left. She was the only person I cared about.

"I don't wanna go, Harmony! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" she cried hugging me tighter, and Mr. Frank began to pull on me.

I looked into my little sister's brown eyes. "I won't let you go, Lilly!" I stated.

In a panic, I grabbed the scissors I had on the night stand. Earlier, I was fixing her favorite bear, Mr. Bobo.

I grabbed them and plunged them into the chest of Mr. Frank. Blood spurted out and got all over Lilly and her teddy and me. I didn't stop stabbing until the the demon/Mr. Frank dropped to the floor. That was the first night I killed and it wouldn't be the last, to protect my little sister.

Lilly must have screamed, because that sent more of the staff in. All of them were demons in disguise. They were all exoskeleton looking creatures with weapons. There was no way in hell I'd be able to take them on and live. All I had to defend me was pair of scissors and that wouldn't work.

"Sissy, I'm scared!" Lilly cried and I felt a light surround both of us. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were in another world. The world was full of twists and turns, it looked like our world but more demented.

My blue eyes widened. Where had Lilly taken us?

"Where are we?" I asked myself.

"I don't know sissy, but I can take us back," she stated and with a little effort she teleported us back.

After the "ordeal" at the orphanage. Lilly and I have been on the run. I never wanted to put her in that situation again.

XXX

"Harmony, aren't you going to help me with my math homework?" Lilly asked.

I blinked and took my headphones off. "Yeah, give me a few moments."

"Okay, you sure are spacing a lot, is it because your getting old?" she joked.

"Hey, I'm only 19!" I fired teasingly picking her up and tickling her.

Lilly giggled and looked at me, her face turned grim suddenly.

I felt my pseudo mother instinct kicking in. I looked at her with worry in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Um, I'm seeing those creatures in my school, one of my new teachers is one of them," she said, her eyes welling up.

"He wanted me to stay after school, I didn't want to, so I ran home!" she cried, burring her face into my chest.

I sighed and cuddled her close to me. "There' no reason to be afraid, Lily, I'll protect you. I'm never letting you go, no matter what!" I stated.

She looked up at me and nodded, trying to be strong and fight back her tears. "Okay, I won't be afraid. But they're so scary, why do I have to see them.

"Can't you see them?!" she asked, searching my face for a clue.

I nodded and looked at her. "More then I'd like to admit, this world is practically over ran with them,"

She looked at me. "Okay..."

"_Today there was a large explosion at the Vitality plant. Forty five people killed and 67 were injured, in what is a terrorist attack. The terrorist group known as "The Order " is behind it. How could those sick people do it? I'll tell you ladies and gentlemen , _**greed and power**_! Well, that's all the time we have today. This is Bob Barbis with Rapture News, doing God's work," _the wack job know as Bob Barbis on the news stated.

I looked at my little sister and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe the media these days. What happened to the good ol' days? Seriously what the media did to brainwash us. I wouldn't fall for it.

"Sis, is Bob Barbis a demon?" Lilly asked.

I huffed and looked at her. "I wouldn't doubt it, hon," I stated.

The order? I just got an email from that group, I don't know if I should reply. I mean if they are after all terrorist group. That's probably a cover up that the demons came up with.

From the research that I did and looking around in the abyss. Unlike my little sister, I can't go there willingly. I actually have to be pulled there, most times it's to save my little sister. Most kids my age were enjoying parties and hanging out with friends. Not me, I had a little sister to look after. I didn't regret any moment of either.

I looked at my email inbox again and replied to the message.

**Dear Order Members:**

**Hi, I just received you message by mail. Is it true what you said about being able to protect my little sister? Because, if you can, I might join. I'll swing by and check you guys out. Send me your location.**

**Sincerely:**

**-Harmony Smith**

I sighed and logged off of my email and walked over to help Lilly with her homework.

"So, what's for homework?" I asked her.

"I got to math homework, a demon must have invented it," she groaned.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, kiddo, I hate math too,"

"What are you doing in math?" I asked.

"Um, multiplication, the 4 times-table I think," she said.

"Oh, that's easy," I stated and started to explain to her the tricks on how to do it.

When her homework was done and she was in taking a bath. I decided to make supper and check my email.

I grabbed the chicken out of the fridge and popped it in the pan. I drizzled some olive oil on it. I was making chicken stirfry, it was Lilly's favorite. I grabbed the the vegetable mix and tossed it in. I turned the pan on low and went to check my messages.

I had a reply back from the order.

'That was quick.'

**Dear Harmony, **

**Thank you for responding so quickly. I am glad that you have interest in The order. And we'll come to you.**

**- Gilver Redgrave**

'We'll come to you?' That statement sent an eerie kill up my spine.

One thing, I had inherited from my father was I had a spear. I somehow knew how to use it, like it was encoded into my DNA. I could only summon the spear when Lilly was in trouble.

I named my spear, Kira, which is black or death in Japanese. The spear possessed some strange power to it, I had yet to find out.

I sighed and I heard a knock on my door. That peaked my interest, nobody ever visited us. I sighed and got up off my the desk chair and padded bare foot to the door. I had to be weary because of my sister, she had away of attracting demons to us.

I suddenly felt my heartbeat increase, sending a stream of adrenaline through my body.

"Harmony, who is it?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, but when I tell you to hide, I don't mean in you're little world okay," I stated.

She looked at me with fear on her face and nodded.

I opened the door and saw two people standing there. One was a male with silver hair dressed in black with startling blue eyes. The other was a female with brown hair, wearing hoodie and short-shorts with grayish eyes.

"You must be Harmony," he said and his eyes darted to my little sister. "You must be Lilly, the portal," he stated, I could feel my spear egging me to summon it.

'_Not yet,' _I told Kira in my head.

Lilly automatically saw the people and hid behind me. Why were they calling her a portal. What the hell did that mean? These people were seriously starting to piss me off.

My eyes glanced down at the male's sword. That was a sword right?

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Where are my manners, my name is Gilver Redgrave, I'm the leader of the order," he stated.

I looked at him. He didn't look to be much older then I was. How could he be a leader of The Order.

"Sure, and I'm Bob Barbis," my little sister said sarcastically. Making me look at her and smile. She was mostly sweet but she did have her moment.

The girl let out a little chuckle. "Well, if you're him then you must have shrunk and became a girl."

"What's your name?" Lilly asked the girl.

"My name's Kat, you're Lilly right?" she asked.

"Yup, that's my name!" she said.

This was so unlike Lilly to trust strangers. If Lilly didn't see nothing wrong with them, I guess I didn't.

"So are you going to let us in?" Gilver asked.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Come in," I stated.

XXX

At that moment, I regretted my action for letting him into our life.

A/N: Whelp, this is my take on a new story. Tell me what you thought of it? This is before Dmc ever took place, like a 6 months before.

Thanks for reading and Have Nice Day:

-Butterflyinc

Ps. Please review.


	2. part 2

**Never Letting You Go Part 2:**

By: Butterflyinc

**A/N: Well, thanks to those who followed this story. Anyways, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dmc Franchise, those rights belong to Capcom. I also don't profit from writing this fiction. **

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Warnings: Angst, Drama, Language, Violence, Blood and Gore, Innuendos and minor sexual content.**

**XXX**

I sighed as I ushered Gilver and Kat into my small and modest 2 bedroom apartment. My eyes scanned each of them, finding a reason to call out Kira. I wouldn't let them near my little sister.

She had already been through enough stuff**, **dealing with the demon sighting. I glanced over at my sister, looking for any reason not to trust these people.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, with a look of desperation and suspicion

She looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, Harmony, don't worry. I'll be fine," she said with a laugh.

I watched Gilver and Kat glance around my apartment.

"Must be cramp for two people," he commented.

I looked at him and let out a little grunt. "It fits us just fine. By the looks of it, fancy man, you don't know what sacrifices are."

Gilver looked at me and smiled. "I know what sacrifices are, I make them all the time."

I could sense a dark underline in his voice and It sent a chill up my spine. I have no clue why I didn't take my little sister and kick his ass out of our apartment.

Kat looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry, he's harmless, unless you're a demon."

I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, exactly what is this Order thing?" I asked.

Gilver looked at me and walked over to the couch and taking a seat next to Lilly, who was watching some strange cartoon.

"Hello, Lilly, my name is, Gilver Redgrave," he said with a kind/deceiving smile.

Lilly looked up from her cartoon and at him. **"**Nice to m-m-meet you, Mr. Redgrave,"

"Just call me Gilver," he said.

Kat looked at me and smiled. I looked up at the brunette female, my eyebrow arching up curiously.

Why was she looking at me like that?. And why the hell was I letting some strange man talk to my sister?For all I knew he could be a pedofile, or a killer.

"So, you can see demons too," Kat said as if reading my mind.

I looked up her wide-eyed and made my way back to the stove. I checked on the chicken stir-fry, it was done.

Gi"Lilly, supper's done," I said with a smile.

"Okay, Harmony, do you mind if they eat supper with us? I mean, it's not polite to eat infront of guests." she scolded. I couldn't believe her, she usually was so shy. And now she was scolding me, the little devil.

I nodded and looked over at Kat and Gilver and groaned. I hated having company over, especially people I just met over the net. I couldn't believe I was getting myself mixed up with all of this shit. I mean, I was doing it to protect my little sister and all.

I glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was going on 6:30, I had to be at work around nine. I worked as a waitress at a local strip joint/night club. It wasn't the best job choice, but it also payed well and the tips were pretty good. The bad thing was the skimpy cocktail dress and those damn five inch booties.

"Would you like to stay for?" I asked with a hint of bitter venom in my voice.

Gilver and Kat looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, that would be lovely," he said with a sugary smile.

I looked up at him and scowled. I hated over phony people.

"Lilly do you want to set the table, while I make the salad and slice some bread?" I asked her.

"Okay!" she said doing what I asked her to do.

I sighed and went back to the process of making our dinner. I began to I sliced the bread, adding it on to a plate and setting it on the table.

I sighed and took my seat right next to my little sister, keeping the weirdos away from her. What the hell did they want with her little sister? And why the hell were they calling her a portal?

As soon as I set the food down and sat down, I felt someone pull out my chair. I looked to my left and saw that it was, Gilver.

"Here, you look like you'd had your hands full," Gilver said with a kind smile.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Thanks," I said, though it sounded more like I grumbled.

As I set down and began to eat the homemade chicken stirfry. The food then was served and passed around.

"So, what grade are you in, Lilly?" Gilver asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm in 5 grade, I'm advance for my age," Lilly said shyly turning back to her stirfry.

Silence soon filled the apartment. The only thing you could here was the scrape of silverware against dishware and the sighs of the people using them.

As to break the pregnant silence Lilly broke in. "Sissy, can I show them my trick?" she asked.

My eyes widened as I dropped my fork. I couldn't believe she was willing to risk her 'skill' being discovered. I wasn't going to let it happen, she's been through enough at the orphanage.

"Uh, no, I don't think they want to see your _trick,_" I said trying to avoid sounding awkward of bossy.

Gilver looked up at my sister curiously. "I'd love to see your trick, after your sister's delicious dinner,"

I looked up at Gilver and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, thanks for the compliment,"

I then looked back at Kat who stayed silent, toying with her food.

"You don't like it?" I asked her and she snapped her head up.

"No, I like it, it's just Ver-Gilver would like to see Lilly's portal ability," Kat said kind of nervous.

When I heard her trip on Gilver's name, I saw him shoot Kat a dark and angry glare.

I raised an eyebrow. "Your name isn't Gilver Redgrave is it?" I asked.

Gilver or who ever he was looked up at me. I could see him shoot me a dark glare. I glared right back at him.

"What is your real name?" I asked glaring at him.

"My name is, not of any importance. What is of importance is the fact that your little sister has a special ability," he said in a gruff tone.

"Why are you so interested in—" I was cut off when I heard my little sister scream.

"Sissy, a demon's pulling me into Limbo!" Lilly said as I glanced over and I saw her starting to become white.

"Shit on a sideways biscuit!" I swore as I touched my sister's shoulder going in with her and falling into limbo with her.

As we came to a twisted version of my apartment, I saw a Hunter demon had pulled us in.

"_**Filthy half breeeds~!**_" the demon hissed and I saw him go after Lilly.

"Oi, you ugly sack of shit!" I fired charging towards the demon.

As the demon went to swing it's massive blade down, I summoned Kira and blocked his advances. I skidded back about three feet, nearly tumbling off of the sharp ledge. I then glowered up at the creature and it ignored me.

The beast went after my little sister. I turned around and charged towards it. I swung my spear, acing the thing in the mask. I heard the beast hiss and it hissed and madly swung its blade at me.

I did a roll to get away from it, no luck. The bastard hit me in the stomach, sending me hurtling five feet into the air and crashing into a twisted edge of a cliff.

My eyes widened as collided with the brick surface. I stood up and fell back down, the wind had been knocked out of me. I had never faced a demon of this...magnitude before. This was going to be a fun battle!

I grunted and stood up, using Kira as a crutch. I then charge towards the beast, as it kept clawing and trying to attack my sister.

Lilly had gotten herself hidden in alcove, where the creature couldn't reach her. I wouldn't let the beast get my little sister.

"Just stay down," I heard someone say. I recognized the voice. I turned to see, Gilver or whoever the hell he was. The man was wielding a pretty big blade and my blue eyes widened.

"Are you sure you can use that?" I grunted.

The male just looked up at me and smiled. "Of course I know how to use it, do you know how to use your spear?"

I glowered at him. "No shit, I've been using Kira since I was 15. The only way I use the spear, is if I need to protect Lilly and that's it,"

Gilver looked at me and smiled. "Cute protective older sister," he smirked.

"Screw–" I was cut off by Lilly screaming, the creature had broken through her hiding area.

"Oh hell no" I swore charging towards the creature. I threw Kira up in the air, like a javelin and did a flip, catching the weapon. I then plunged the blade straight into the creatures's body over and over.

I heard it let out a little screech and drop to the floor. As it dropped Lilly began to fall and I jumped up and caught her.

Lilly looked up at me with her big brown eyes filled with tears. She hugged me and began to sob.

"Never letting you go," she said, using our Matra and I smiled at her.

"I've never seen a demon like that sissy, he was so huge and scary! He was evil and creepy and he smelled like moldy cheese!" she stated rubbing her head into my shoulder.

Lilly looked down and noticed something huge running from my side to my back. Her sweet face began to fill with worry.

"Harmony, you're hurt!" she cried.

"Not that bad," I said smiling at her to hide a wince.

To tell you the truth, the gash hurt like a bitch. It was pretty deep and by the looks of it, I was starting to loose blood pretty quickly. I started to see black spots infront of my vision. I tried to shake them off.

I summoned Kira back into it's hiding place and looked up at Lilly placing a small kiss onto her forehead and placing her on the ground.

"So, ready to go back?" I asked, trying to hide my pain from my little sister.

"Yeah, let's head back," she said her eyes looking around Limbo.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, all the blood loss and stress. I suddenly felt my world begin to spin and go blurry. I felt myself begin to faint, I tried to stay strong and fight it. But the evil bitch of unconsciousness claimed me. I didn't hit the ground someone caught me.

I could barley make out a voice before I slipped into oblivion.

"Lilly, you and your sister are coming with us," it was Gilver speaking.

XXX

"That little bitch, how could that human/nephilim disgrace live!" Mundus swore slamming his fists onto the table.

"Well, we'll just have to destroy them," he heard his mistress, Lilith say.

Mundus turned and stared up at the woman and smirked. "Yes, we shall destroy the filthy vermin and then kill Dante too,"the demon king laughed.

Lilith looked at him and let out a little evil chuckle of her own.

"Whoever knew that little girl possessed such a unique power," she laughed. "it's like she's a living hell gate."

Mundus looked at Lilith and smirked an evil smile. "You know, you may be right, maybe that little girl could be of use to us. Though we need to rid of that older bitch," he said with a smile.

"And how may you do that, my king. You could make her your bitch and rape her, then kill her infront of her sister," Lilith said with a chiming laugh.

He turned towards Lilith and sneered. "I will not rape my own bastard granddaughter," he seethed and Lilith sent him a strange look.

"Granddaughter?"

XXX

End of part 2.

A/n: whelp I hope you guys enjoyed that part of the chapter. I kind of threw in a little bit of a loop huh? Anyways, follow, review and favorite.

-Have an nice day and Happy Reading

-Butteflyinc.


	3. part3

**Never Let You Go Part 3: Where am I?**

**A/N: So sorry, it took me so long to write. I've been busy and but thanks to all those who have read, followed and reviewed this story. So, I'm back with the much need part 3! Anyways, on with the story! And I'm also mixing Old Vergil with new Vergil, to get the mix that I have; just throwing that out there^.^**

**Rating: T for now, later will be M, if things get to out of hand.**

**Warnings: Blood, violence and gore, swearing, innuendo and mild sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dmc Franchise, I also don't make any profit from writing this story. **

**XXX**

I felt like I was swimming, swimming in the dark state of unconsciousness. The pain in my side, playing a duet of pain that wouldn't stop. I was almost afraid to open, my blue eyes, fearing that if I did, I'd meet the Grim Reaper.

"Is she okay?" I heard Lilly's voice echo through the dullness of my mind.

So, I wasn't dead, the why the hell did I feel like I was floating on some strange cloud. I had a weird lightness feeling in my body. Yet, I could still fill the pain coursing through my veins. I must be in some strange place.

"Harmony, wake up I know that you can, quit being lazy," I heard a deep voice grumble. It was Vergil.

Yup, I wasn't dead, I was in the hell of the living. I let a little groan slip from my mouth as a I snapped open my blue eyes. I felt the light filter in through my vision, making me let out a small hiss escaped. I felt the glare of the bright lights hit me full force, like a speeding train.

"She's up, how do you feel big siss?" Lilly asked with confusion.

I let out a little grunt as I sat up, I looked down as I did. I was wearing nothing but bandages from my breast all the way do to my stomach. I blinked for a little bit, trying to realize what had happened to me.

All I remember was Vergil/Gilver or whoever he was showing up, having supper with us and then, BAM; I'm transported to Limbo with my little sister. I faced a Hunter Demon and I got sliced across the stomach...wait, that was what had happen.

Just great, some strange man hand seen my bare chest. I looked around the area as I shook my head. I let out a small little huff as I tried to sit up. When I sat up, I felt pain shoot through my sides and I let out a whimper.

"Lay down," Lilly said as she pushed on me lightly. I looked at my little sister and sank down into the couch I was laying on.

My vision became more clear as I kept my eyes open, my body still had dull ache to it. I shook my head as I looked up at my little sister as she wore a look of worry on her face.

"Lilly, I'm really okay I've been through worse, remember the time that I got attacked by a witch demon and had been stabbed through the stomach?" I said as I reached up to ruffle my little sister's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Remember, I'm never letting you go," she said, as she repeated the lines that I always used to comfort her.

I looked at her and shook my head. "I'm fine, I'm telling you the truth."

I shook my head and sat back against the bed, my eyes shifted around the room and I noticed that it was a study full books and a weird looking ornate desk. The room was large and it kind of looked like something out of a medieval castle. There was a large vas array of old texts. The was even scrolls were there. The room had 3 bay windows and a large dark oak door and the floors were cherry wood, with an old warn area rug. I shook my head and let out a little sigh I focused my gaze on Vergil and sighed.

"So, did you enjoy your free show?" I asked with a cocky little smile.

He looked up at me and scoffed. He stood by my bed his blue eyes staring into mine with a force, that was kind of borderline eerie. I could feel a shiver slip down my spine. His eyes held something that creep me out, like a strange malicious nature.

"I didn't get to see your assets, trust me by what they look like in your clothing, I'm sure you don't have very man," he shot.

I narrowed my large blue eyes as he commented on my "assets", I couldn't help for the lack of cleavage that I had. I shook my head and sighed. I mean who wants big hooters anyway, right?

"So what, if I don't have big knockers, I'm better off with out them. Besides, I'm a fighter and I like to fight, I think they'd get in the way of my fighting," I said with a smirk.

Vergil shot a little cocky smile. "What fighting skills, you barley have any,"

I glared daggers at him, and his face was my target; my glares sometimes were enough to send people running in the opposite direction.

The pain had decreased into a small little dull thud. I stood up and winced as I got up, but I shoved the pain aside. I needed to face up to him, I hated being called weak. Though, he may have not said I was weak, but I got the vibe from the tone in his voice.

Lilly let out a small little cough, my eyes drifted towards my little sister as she looked awkward. Poor Lilly was stuck wearing a light blue cotton nightgown, that made her look years younger. I looked up at my little sister and offered her a confident smile.

"Don't worry, Lilly, I'll find us away out of this," I said as I stretched, my eyes staring around the area of the study.

My eye shifted around until they met Vergil. I had a question on exactly where the hell was I and what about the order. He had left many clues out when he had contacted me via email. The only reason they wanted me to join, was Lilly's ability.

"Why am I here?" I asked as I shot him a look of confusion.

"You're here...because, you're the of The Order, as is your little sister," he said in monotone. He showed no emotion on his face. I glared at him as my eyes narrowed into small slithers and reflecting a glare full of venom. How could Lilly join The order? She was only nine for Christ sakes! She should still be in 3rd grade!

I wish Lilly and I were born normal, I knew that we weren't human, because I healed too rapidly and I had strength that a girl my size shouldn't have. Plus, being able to summon Kira out of nowhere wasn't normal.

"No welcome, what kind of cult leader are you?" I asked as I let out a little huff.

Vergil shot me a look that if it could kill, I'd be a pile of soot at this very moment. He then walked towards me and stared down at me. His eyes creeping me out with the enigmatic chaos that they held in their depths. He was a good 6 to 7 inches taller then me. I shivered as he continued to look at me in the creepy manner.

He smirked and walked back. "How was that for a welcome?" he mocked.

I let out a little scoff and wrapped my arms around my wounds and shook my head. I looked around the area, trying to find something to focus on.

"Why'd you bring us here?" I asked as I stared back at him, trying to give him my hardest and meanest glare. It didn't seem to phase Vergil at all. I narrowed my eyes as the thoughts of why he had brought us her.

I bet it had something to do with The Order that I checked out. I just wish I hadn't chose to read that email. I mean, Lilly and I have been on the run since that fate full day, the day we escaped from the orphanage. The day that I found out she was made a portal. The day that I learned I'd have to protect her, no matter what!

"What are you thinking about?" Vergil snapped as he broke my thought trained.

"Nothing, why did you chose me for The Order?" I inquired as nibbled on my lip, expecting an answer that I didn't want to here. But, it was one that I probably should and needed to hear.

He paused for a second, looking thoughtful and then opened his mouth to speak. "Well, I elected you, because I knew that I couldn't just invite your sister her, now could I?"

Ouch, that hurt. So he wanted to use my little sister's powers for his own plans. I could sense something sinister brewing deep inside of him and I didn't like it. I'm going to take Lilly and run far, far away from here. I had no stupid clue why I decided to join the order.

If it would protect my little sister from the demons, I guess it wouldn't be bad. But, I still sensed something bad about.

I heard a knock on the study, and Kat entered. She was wearing a hoodie and a pair of short-shorts and boots. She also was carrying some type of drink, I could see the steam rising up from the cup. It must be either tea, coffee or something along those line.

"Um...Vergil, I brought Harmony her tea," Kat said with a curt little nod. She also looked like she was awkward being in here with out me having my shirt on.

I still wondered who had wrapped my chest up, I prayed that Kat had wrapped the wounds up. I looked at her and offered a kind smile as she walked over and handed me the pipping hot tea. I took a sip of it and nearly gagged on it, a rich bitter and strong taste assaulted my pallet.

"What the hell is that?" I asked as I placed the cup hard on the table, not enough to bust it.

Kat looked sheepishly and said. "It's a tea made up of healing components to help the healing process also to cut the pain and take away the infection," she said as she turned away from me.

I looked at Kat and offered her a smile and nodded. "Thanks, for thing of me, I shall drink all of it," I said, not wanting to hurt her feelings. I looked around the area until I spotted a sugar shaker resting on a near by table. There also was two teacups. Lilly and Vergil must have had tea. I bet theirs' wasn't a bitter and repulsing tasting as mine.

I picked up the sugar tin and began to pour a load into the herbal concoction, that Kat called 'tea'.

"Would you like some tea with your sugar?" Vergil said in a droll tone.

I looked up at him and shrugged and picked up the spoon and stirred my tea/concoction. I took a sip of it, it tasted almost drinkable. I drunk another little sip of it and looked at Lilly, who was busy reading an old book.

I placed my cup down, more gently this time and smiled at my little sister. Lilly, like me, loved to read older books. We had no clue how we became to love reading, it must have been passed down to us through our mother or father.

I also wondered where Lilly had gotten her portal gift from. I didn't have the ability, all I could do was summon Kira out of thin air. I also had a strange sense of how to wield and control the long spear. I had never hand any training to do so, it was like it was encoded in my DNA. But, when I first got it, my movements were awkward and ungraceful. Only the sheer determination drove me on to protect Lilly, even at the expense of losing my own life

I looked down at my tea that had now gone tepid. I took another sip of the herbal concoction and kept drinking till it was finished.

I looked over at Lilly and noticed that she was having a hushed conversation with Vergil. My eyes widened as I glanced up at the clock, it was 8:30. I was going to be late for work at that sleazy place where I worked. I glanced around, looking for my top, I noticed that there wasn't any clothes for me. I let out a low growl of frustration in the bottom of my throat.

"What now?" Vergil asked, breaking his conversation from my little sister. He did sound very annoyed at me for doing so.

"Um, can I have a top please?" I asked with a tight-lace lip motion.

Lilly looked up at me and smiled. "I brought your dress, just incase you woke up for work," my little sister stated, as she reached in a bag that was next to her and pulled out my short cocktail dress. She tossed it to me and I caught it in one hand.

"Is there anywhere to change?" I asked as I glanced from Kat to Vergil.

"Yeah, there's a bathroom through the study on your left," Kat stated as she pointed to the door.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks," I said as I made my way to the bathroom and changed into my cocktail dress and slipped on my heels. I took the ponytail, that I always kept on my wrist and pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. I did wince a bit when the bandages rubbed against the fabric of the thigh-high dress. I looked in the mirror and noted that I always looked like a stripper when I dressed in the uniform. But, I made decent money as a cocktail waitress and the tips were pretty excellent, because we got all of the highrollers in there.

I walked out of the bathroom and made my way back to the study. I saw Vergil's eyes trace over my slender body in the dress. I shot him an annoyed look. One thing I hate more than anything, was when I got ogled at.

I looked at Kat and Vergil and opened my mouth to say: "Is anyone going to give me a ride to work?" I asked as I raised a brow. Kat sighed as she pulled out a pair of keys and tossed them to me.

"Here, use my car, just bring it back in one piece," Kat said.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Will do, and thanks!"

I made my way through the study, noting that there was a door leading outside. As soon as I walked out of the door I saw a sleek black car. I hit the unlock motion on the electronic car keychain and the car beeped and unlocked. I then hopped in the car and headed to work.

XXX

As soon as I arrived at work, 15 minutes early because I sped like a maniac on the way here. I didn't want to risk being late and loose my job. I walked inside and saw our bouncer Big Lu guarding the back doors.

"Hey Lu, it's me Harmony, let me in will you," I said with a cute smile.

Lu looked at me and grunted as he opened the back door and I stepped in. As I punched in to the time clock, I made my way to the bar and saw that the club had picked up pace. I always arrived during the busy hours, which for me was pretty annoying. I walked over and picked up a tray. As I picked up my tray I saw a guy with short black hair and blue eyes, that reminded me of the asshole back at the order. I wonder if leaving Lilly with them was a good idea.

"Yo girl, I'd like another shot of whiskey!"the man called rudely as he slammed the shot glass down on the bar hard, enough to nearly shattering the glass.

I looked up at the man with a little sigh. Nothing more I hated then was rude people, that and demons. I despised demons more then anything on this planet. I scanned the bar as I spotted a few of them disguised as humans.

I shook my head as I brought the rude man his drink and let out a small little sigh. I set the drink down on the bar top as I smiled at him.

"Here you go sir, your whiskey," I said as I set the glass down easy.

The male looked at me and sneered. I couldn't help but sense something different about him. He also looked like someone that I had just met, I couldn't quite place it, just yet.

I shook my head at the rude male, when I heard him cough at me. "So, you're name is Harmony?" he said.

I looked up at the male and blinked in confusion.'How did the know my name?'

"How do you know my name?" I asked as I tucked my tray under one arm. I stared at the male curiously as I swept a strand of black hair behind me. How did he really know my name? He sure was taking his sweet time to answer me and it was starting to get pretty annoying.

"Your name tag says it all," he said as he pointed to my name tag. I blinked as I looked up at him with confusion. He picked up his drink once more and drank the burning amber liquid.

"So, Harmony, why the hell is a nice girl like you working in a shit hole like this?" he asked me.

I looked up at him and blinked in his abruptness.

"Uh, well, let's see...I need the money to support me and my little sister." I said a bit taken by his blunt nature. I shook my head as I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Miss, I'd like a drink," I heard someone state.

I looked at the male as I walked away, I welcome the new distraction from the rude man. I couldn't believe the nerve of some people. At least he hadn't groped me, the night was still young for him to try. If the male did try I'd set him straight.

I walked over to the customer and smiled as I placed my tray out infront of me.

"Hello, what do you need?" I asked with a kind voice.

"I'd like a scotch on the rocks," he said with a nod.

"'Kay, I can get that for you," I said with a smile as I made my to the bar and placed an order with the bar tender. My eyes glanced around the club as I could spot demon after demon. I shook my head and continued to ignored them. I walked up to the male who ordered the scotch and placed it down on the table next to him.

"Here you go, sir, can I get you anything else?" I asked as I looked up at the male.

"Another whiskey!" the rude male called as he slammed the glass hard on the bar, this time he did shatter it. The glass broke into small little piece over the bar and I growled. I was going to be the one who had to clean up the mess.

I looked at the male and narrowed my eyes, shooting daggers in his direction as I picked up the small little broom that was under the bar. That was kept there just incase a glass accidently got broken. Which this one wasn't I walked over to the rude male's table an began to sweep the glass into the pan. When I was done cleaning off the table, I grabbed the man the bottle of whiskey. I placed a 20 in the hand of our bartender, knowing that would cover it. If not, they'd take it out of my check.

I looked at the male and handed him the think of whiskey. I glared at him as I placed a pair of hands on my hip.

"There, you don't have to worry about breaking anymore glasses. I ordered you a full bottle," I said with a huff.

The male looked at me and smirked. "Well, Harmony, I thank you for that," he said with a smirk. I shook my head and went back to serving the other patrons.

I suddenly felt the ground and the area of the club shift. My eyes widened as I looked up and saw the patrons take on forms as demons as I was dragged to Limbo. But what was weird was the rude male was also taken too.

I was about ready to call Kira to me, when I saw the male summon a massive sword. My blue eyes widened as the male seemed to summon that sword out of thin air, like I could with Kira.

I saw the ground shift under me, as a large crater was made. I almost fell in, if I hadn't jumped over it. The twisted and strange world of Limbo always seemed to creep me out. It looked like some warped version of wonderland.

I watched as the male laid waste to the demons infront of me, with his massive blade. Why the hell had I been called to Limbo in the first place. Wait! Lilly must be in trouble. I called Kira and gripped my large spear. Something must have taken my little sister to Limbo again. I was going to fight to take her back.

I charged towards the Rage demons, weak little creatures that I could take out easily. I surged the pointed edge of my blade forward. I winced when I felt the muscles under my stomach flex, and I could feel the burn of my injury. I ignored the pain, knowing that I had to get through this battle. I shoved my spear through the chest of one of the demons.

I watched as Kira poked through the chest of the demon, I could hear the thing sheik and I resisted the urge hot to shiver. I hated the sounds the demons made when they died, it was hard on my damn ear drums.

"What the hell, you have a weapon?" the male said as he looked towards me shocked. I looked up at him and I shrugged.

"Yeah, I've had Kira, since I was 14. I use the sword to protect my little sister and—" I was cut off by another Rage Demon rushing towards me. I dodge the clumsy attack of the lower demon. I turned Kira around and used the end of the spear like a javelin and kicked the thing back. I then picked up my spear and stabbed it. I watched as it turned to a pile of ash.

I watched the male kill his demons, as soon as they were done. I called Kira back, I watched as my spear disperse behind me and into thin air.

I turned towards the male and looked at him. I pushed a strand of pesky black hair out of my face and looked down at my cocktail dress, somehow the short thigh length dress had not managed to rise up.

I looked at the male confused as I tilted my head, I watched him call back his weapon also. I had no clue who this male was. All I knew was he was a bad ass who could wield a massive blade. I needed to find the man's name out. And I didn't mean like, in an attraction way. I let out a little sigh as I stretched the muscles in my shoulders.

I watched as the Limbo world turned back to the normal world. I turned around to talk to the male who helped my lay waste to the demons and he wasn't there.

'What the hell? Was he some kind of ninja or something?' I shook my head and went back to doing work, as if nothing happened. I went to the table where he had been at. I saw that there was a little napkin with writing on it. I blinked as I looked down. I shook my head and picked up the napkin and read it: _my name is Dante_. I blinked as I placed the napkin in my pocket. That was the weirdest tip I have ever gotten. And the jerk left no money too! I shook my head as I went back to serving the other customers of the bar.

XXX

The rest of the night went uneventful, except for the fact that I had the feeling I was being watched as I walked to the car that Kat had lent me. I placed the keys into the door. And I blinked as I saw this strange looking woman, with tight looking skin and blonde hair. She looked like she had to many face lifts.

"How can you be related to the Great Mundus?" she asked as she passed around me. I had an eerie feeling slip up my spine.

I looked up at the woman and let out a annoyed little huff. "Exactly what do you want with me?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. I could feel Kira, calling to be let out and attack the strange looking braud. I could also sense there was a demonic aura about the woman.

"Who the hell are you?" I added, as I felt my temper start to flare up.

"You don't seem like you'd be a portal," she said with a small little smirk on her puffy lips.

I blinked and looked up at her. How the hell did she know about my little sister Lilly's gift? Not many demons knew about it. Or from what I could understand. I didn't want any demon scum to touch my little sister. I'd protect her with my last breath, and then come back from limbo to fight some more.

I placed my bag down on the floor. I still felt Kira whispering to me, asking me to call it out. Even though, Kira had already fought today. Kira only whispered to me, when it saw a threat. I shook my head, knowing that I sounded nuts thinking a weapon as a living being. I looked up at woman and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not a 'portal', or whatever you mean by that," I said as I glared up at the woman.

"Oh, so that has to be the little brat," she said as she referred to my little sister Lilly and I narrowed my eyes.

"She's not a brat and you're an old hag that has had too much plastic surgery!" I fired at the woman.

She looked at me and growled. I could see her demonic side come out. She was a witch demon. The kind that almost costed my life, when I first started to save Lilly from the demons in the Limbo.

I glanced up at the woman. I wondered what she wanted with me? Why was she contacting me now? And why the hell me of all the people in the city.

"You're not all human," she said as she looked at me.

I blinked and looked at her, knowing that she was lying. I glared at the woman and let out a shakey little breath. How the hell wasn't I human? I mean, it's not like I'm a witch, demon, vampire, angel or something along those lines. I'm pure grade human, and I like that fact. Though, I did hold the strange ability to survive what most humans could. I healed quicker, I was faster and stronger and I could see demons. So, maybe I might not be all mortal.

'But what could I be?' I pondered in my head.

I looked up at the strange woman and sneered. "What am I then?" I said as I was about to call Kira out of thin air.

"You're half nephilim," the woman simply stated.

My blue eyes became the size of dinner plates. A nephilim is half angel and half demon. But how could I be one of those (or half by what she says.)? The things about Lilly's powers, my ability to summon Kira out of thin air stacked up.

"So, if I'm a nephilim, what does that mean for me?" I asked as I glared at the woman.

"It means your untimely death, my dear. Mundus won't take likely to the mistakes that he made," she said with a sick little laugh, that made my skin crawl.

I looked up at the woman and glared. "What do you mean by that? What the hell does the Demon King want with me?" I asked, in confusion as I shot my glare at her.

She looked at me and let out another annoying laugh. She walked around me once more, and then to a car guarded by 3 thugs. Which would seem like normal bully body guards; but to me, they were Hunter Demons.

"Oh, just that you should keep guard up if I was you," she said "and well it's been nice talking to you, I'll see you later; when your dead," she added with a chuckle as she walked to the limo guarded by goons. I watched as they sped off, leaving me confused and quite creep out.

They wanted me dead? Just what I really needed right now, with all the shit going on with the order.

I shook my head and went to Kat's car and headed off to the direction of The Order The mysterious woman's thoughts echoing in my head. I couldn't get them out. Yet, I couldn't help but be scared for my life, I didn't want to die; I wanted to survive and was going to protect Lilly.

I would never let her go!

Xxx

_Lilith walked into Mundus's office with a sadist smile playing on her lips. She had delivered the message to Mundus's abomination of an older granddaughter. She knew the girl was going to summon her weapon, so she brought 3 Hunter Demons as back up. There was no way that the girl could take on those demons in that condition. _

_She walked over to Mundus and let out a happy sigh and placed a kiss on his lips._

"_You seem happy, did you deliver the message?" Mundus asked as he studied Lilith's facial features. _

_Lilith nodded as he looked up at him. "Yes, I did, and I think I have her scared for her life. It's only a matter of time before we get your portal of a younger granddaughter," Lilith added with a smirk._

"_Well, that is good new, I will kill my granddaughter in a matter of moments, I want to see the girl run and be scared. Then when she least expects it, I want to strike and rip the half nephilim abomination into pieces," Mundus said with a dark chuckle. _

_Mundus looked up at her and nodded and pulled her over on to the desk, he pushed her dress up and mounted her like she was...his bitch. _

"_Good girl, now here's your reward," he said with a smirk. _

XXX

**A/N: Whelp, that chapter was a duesy to write. I think it's the longest chapter I've made in a while. Any who, I wanted to make up for my lack of posting in a while, so I made a mega chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as much fun as I had writing it. I threw in a couple of twists also ^.^**

**Enjoy**

—**Butterflyinc.**


	4. part 4

**Never Letting go Part 4: Deep Decent into the Darkness.**

A/N: Whelp, I guess it's been a long time since I've published anything on here. So, I decided to spend the next two weeks updating every thing for my fans and readers. Thanks to those who have beared with me on the lack of updating. I will try to update all of my stories, starting from top to bottom. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Rating: T

Warnings: :Language, Innuendos, violence, blood and gore, slight sexual refferences.

Start Story:

I stood in the parking lot of the seedy place where I worked at, I couldn't believe what I had heard that woman say. She said something about me being a nephilim, whatever that was. All I knew was that I wasn't human. I shook my head as I walked to the car that Kat had leant me. I unlocked the car, using the automatic unlocking mechanism and got in, starting it up and heading in the direction of The Order's hide out.

I kept my eyes on the road, and kept my senses alive just incase I was going to be followed. I still felt chills slipping up and down my spine. I couldn't believe that I was related to the demon king, Mundus, was my grandfather. I couldn't believe I actually shared DNA...with that freak. Also, poor Lilly was also related to the bastard, which was the bad part.

I also had a sneaking suspicion that they were after Lilly for her portal powers. How could such a sweet and kind little girl be gifted with a major power like that? I reluctantly looked down at the pendant that Lilly and I had, each was a cross with a ruby jewel in the middle with silver angel wings.

Sometimes, when Lilly went into Limbo with out me, it glowed a flaming red color. I wondered why it glowed like that? I've never seen Lilly's glow, it was just mine and I wondered why. I shook my head at my puzzling thoughts about our necklace. I also noticed that Vergil wore one that was similar to it, well the fact that it was a strange looking pendant. (Except his was red and the other half belong to Dante.)

The male that I met at the club, that went by Dante(nice guy, leaving me a cocktail napkin with his name on and no real tip!) had the similar necklace as Vergil. I wondered if they were actually related somehow? They did look pretty similar, both of them were quite cute, not that I'd admit it. I shook my head as stupid thoughts filled it and I kept driving.

What got me, was what the woman, Lillith, had said about Lilly and I. I just couldn't get her words out of my head, she was a strange looking demon at that. She looked like her hair was falling apart at the seam, like some bad plastic surgery gone wrong. Or she looked like a cheap melted dollar barbie doll. All I knew, was that creepy woman scared the shit out of me!

When I got to The Orders' compound, I got out of Kat's car as I locked it. I placed the keys into the pocket of my skimpy cocktail dress and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. 'A key would have been nice!' I though bitterly as I let out a soft little sigh, feeling the cold wet night air slip into the thin fabric of my dress, making me shiver.

I probably waited about ten minutes until one of the lower lackies of The order let me in.

"Lord Gilver would like to speak to you, Ms. Harmony," the man said in monotone, making me arch and eyebrow at the request.  
"Um, okay" was all I muttered as I was guided to the study and stood at the elegantly carved gothic style doors.

The goon knocked on the door, as we heard Vergil/Gilver let out a low tone that sounded almost like a growl. "Come in,"

I let out a little huff as I pushed open the door, seeing Kat and Vergil there with a somber look on their faces. I looked around, searching for LIlly, I could almost feel something rile up in me.  
"Where's my little sister?" I asked with a low growl, wondering where she was.

"She went into Limbo and hasn't came back since," Vergil said in montone, making me want to punch him.

"She did WHAT!" I growled, hearing Kira whispering in my head for me to unleash my mightly spear.

"I was getting ready to tuck her into bed, when she turned transparent, like you do when you go to Limbo and she then disappeared!" Kat said, as her eyes looked up at me with worry.

I let out a low growl, feeling fury slip up my spine.

"I should have been here, I could have saved h-" I was cut off when I saw my necklace started to glow a bright angry shade of red.

"Why is your pendant glowing?" Vergil asked me.  
"I have no clue, all I know is that I want my sister back," I said with a curt little nod of my head.

I closed my eyes and tried to foucus on my sister's energy, not being able to sense it made me even more freaked out, then I already was. I took a deep breath and focused on the vision of Limbo that came into my mind's eye.

I could only be pulled and taken into Limbo, I didn't have special powers like Kat and Lilly. If you call summoning a spear out of the middle of thin air powers, then I have some. Other then that, I'm pretty useless in that aspect.

My strange blue eyes looked over at Kat, and I saw that she was cleary upset and I could see her crying too. I could tell that Kat related to my little siter,Lilly, being able to see demons and go to Limbo and all.

I felt my anger simmer down into a small little bubble, that refused to stop congealing in the pit of my stomach. My head lowered as I fought to keep the tears from slipping out of my own blue eyes.

I let out a small little hitch in breath, as I sucked air though my teeth and then I let it back out in a deep exhale. I needed to come up with a plan to get my sister back, I just didn't know how to.

My eyes shifted over to Kat as I gathered up the strength to say, "Kat, can you create a portal, so that I can go to Limbo and rescue Lilly?"

Kat looked over at me as she nodded as she pulled out some strange kind of symbol out of the cylinder looking thing on her back. She set it down on the floor, as she took out a can of spray paint and began to spray some strange smelling stuff on it.

"Um what's that made of?" I asked, as I tilted my head to the side in curiousity.

"Well, sharks teeth, ground up wolf's bone and pertrified squirrel semen," she said with as small little smile, as I heard her sniffle to get rid of the tears.

"Um...okay, that's just nasty," I said with a shake of my head, not really being able to understand the scheme of magic at all.

I watched the circle that she sprayed began to light up and glow around me as I stood in the middle of it.

"Okay, what am I-" I was about ready to say, when I heard Lilly from the other side.

_**"Harmony! Help me, I'm lost and I don't know where I'm at! These mean scary ugly demons had kidnapped me!" **_

I heard a voice say, sounding like Lilly, but I knew different; it was a demon using her voice to lure me in. I narrowed my eyes as I looked over at Vergil as I shook my head.

"Anything you want to say to me, before I leave?" I asked, placing on hand on my hip.

"Yeah, try not to get yourself killed and bring back your sister in one piece," he said as I saw the corners of his mouth lift up in what I thought was a smirk.

I shook my head as I stretched, calling upon Kira, as the large spear appeared in my hands. I twirled it around and placed it behind me.

"You might be needing this," I heard Vergil say, as he tossed me a strange looking gun. I almost looked like a musket from the olden days.

I studied the gun as I blinked a little bit. "Thanks, but Kira is all I will need," I said as I tried to toss the gun back to him.

"No, keep it, you may face a demon that your spear might not be able to handle. So, you need a gun just incase," he said with a quick little nod.

"Um..couldn't you have given me, something more...modern?" I asked as I stared at the barrel of the large looking gun.

Vergil said nothing more and I shook my head as I muttered a Thanks, and placed the gun strap on my shoulder as I summoned Kira back into its hiding spot. I took a deep breath as I listened to the directions that Kat give me.  
"Tell me when you get there, I'll be able to link you though the real world. But you have to find your own way out, Harmony," Kat stated and I nodded in agreement.

I took a deep breath as I was sucked into the portal to Limbo, the distorted version of the outside world. My eyes looked at the twisted wreckage of Limbo and I took a deep breath and knew that I had to go find my little sister.

XXX

I looked around Limbo, my eyes scanning as I saw lessor demons come at me. I used the gun that Vergil gave me, the thing seemed to feed off of the energy of Limbo and I laid waste to them. It was pretty impressive, even if it was pretty old fashion. I was saving Kira for the bigger and badder villians. I was thinking of all the locations that Lilly could be hidden in this...trechious place. I also was kicking myself in the head for not being there to save her. What happened to our motto: _Never letting you go_? I totally betrayed that pact to the extreme. Only if I had-no, I was off making us a living to survive.

Yet, I wasn't there to protect her from the things she feared most; demons. I shook my head as I pushed my controdicting thoughts a side and contraited on the bigger picture, saving my little sister from the incarnations from hell.

A few meters ahead of me, 3 lesser demons stood there snearing at me. I picked up the gun, and used it as a club as one closed in on me. I smashed it up against it's face with all of my might sending it flying a few inches. I picked it up and pulled the trigger, not caculating the kick of the gun, it nearly threw me on my backside. Still, I hated guns but I would do what I had to do to save my precious little sister.

I kept firing, mad and determined to push throw the swarm of demons the blocked my path. Once I had destroyed them. I ran along the path, climbing up rocks and jumping off ledges, nearly breaking my neck in the process. As I came across the broken and twisted world that was Limbo, my eyes scanned the area, looking for any signs of Lilly.

My winged necklace was glowing, even agrier red then it was before, it was almost like a beacon leading me to me to my destination. I followed the line as I watched it glow, determined to get Lilly back safe and sound; even if it costed me my own life.

XXX

_**(Lilly's Pov)**_

_**The demons who had taken me, reaked of death and decay. Their bones were pratcially melting off of thier flesh. They spoke in a strange language that I didn't understand, not that I wanted to.**_

_**I was scared to death. I felt tears of fear drip down from my eyes, and paint a clear line down my pale cheeks. I hoped sissy would come and rescue me. She always saved me from the demons, even if she got hurt in the process. I wish I wasn't so helpless, that I could fight and be stong like sis. **_

_**My dark brown eyes scanned the area, as I tried to figure out a way to escape from these demons. My necklace was glowing in a strange light. Harmony and I had the same exact necklace. **_

_**As I brought my knees up to my chest, I felt more tears leak out and I was cold. The dark place that the demons had taken to me, reaked of death and it was damp. I was getting cold as I was dressed in only my panda t-shirt and baggy shorts. **_

_**I looked up, to only see a demon hovering over me, it grabbed me by my hair and it began to drag me in a straight line. I let out a loud shriek, hoping someone would hear me. I knew that onone would. I was in the middle of Limbo and none could hear me and help me. I began to also kick as I wrapped my arms around the bony wrist of the demon. **_

_**I heard a loud BANG that sounded like gunfire, and the demon that held me shrieked in surprised pain. I knew it wasn't my sister, she never liked guns and only used Kira. I still kept my eyes closed. I could still hear gun fire, as I was suddenly dropped to the ground, and I let out a sharp little cry of pain as my head hit hard against the dirt floor. I must have hit my head on a sharp rock, because I felt my conciousness start to slip from me. I struggled to grasp it with all of my might, but it didn't let me as I slipped into a darken haze. **_

_**I came awake by someone prodding me shoulder with something. I opened my dark brown eyes slowly as I stared up at a strangely dressed man.**_

_**"Yo, Kid, are you alright?" he asked in harsh tone.**_

_**"Y-yeah, can you please quit stepping on me?" I asked with a small little whimper, as the boot on my shoulder was removed. **_

_**"Sorry," he grumbled like a corrected child. **_

_**"Who are you?" I asked. **_

_**"Dante. Who are you, kid?" he asked, almost in a rude tone. **_

_**"I'm Lilly Smith," I said in a soft and scared tone.**_

_**The male who had "rescued" me had dark gray hair, he almosted looked like, Mr. Vergil except a bit ruder. I blinked in confusion, wondering why he was here. Wasn't my sister coming to save me..?**_

_**"Wait, you mean you're related to the girl from the Strip bar?" he asked, as I saw a small little smirk apear on his face. **_

_**"Yeah, she's my sister, why?" I asked, looking up at him.**_

_**"She's one hot litte number, has a nice firm looking ass too," he said, making me look up at him.**_

_**Okay, I hated this guy. How dare he talk about my older sister like that. I narrowed my eyes as I let out a sharp little breath and pushed myself up. I still shivered, as I wiped the dust off of my pajamas. **_

_**"So, kid, how'd you get down here?" he asked. **_

_**"I was kidnapped by demons, because I'm a "portal"," I said with convcition in my tone. I hated my powers to the max. I just wished I hadn't been cursed with them. They made me want to crawl in a hole and die. **_

_**"So, are you going to save me? I asked as I looked up at him.**_

_**"Yeah, if I can get a piece of your older sister," he said with a little smirk. **_

_**I let out a small little groan as I shook my head. Why did all of the peverts hit on my older sister? She wasn't interested in dating, I don't think she even liked males. She was a...I really don't know what the word was. **_

_**I hoped it would have been Harmony to save me, but she probably was busy slaying demons. I knew that she was looking for me. She always came looking for me, she was my hero. Right now my 'hero, was some creepy slimeball of a guy. **_

_**I felt myself suddenly being hefted up, as I weighed nothing. I started to kick and get loose.**_

_**"Calm down kid, I'm taking you to find your sister," he said in a gruff tone. **_

_**"Thank you kind hero," I balked in a sarcastic tone, I heard Harmony use so many times.**_

_**I just hoped she was alright until we got there.**_

XXX

The demons were sure thick as thieves in Limbo. Lessor demons seem to pour out of God only knows where like termites. The gun cut a line through them, but more appeared. I slowly was starting to get worn down. I had never been in Limbo this long and been fighting.

I was covered with bruise and cuts from me dodging and tripping over sharp edges. Climbing the twisted and mangled world of Limbo had its downside. My body was begging me to give up in head home. My sheer will to save my sister drove me on.

I found a clear spot, and sat down. I hopefully could catch my breath for a few moments. As I sat down, I stretched my sore and achy limbs. I let out a small little huff, I really wasn't dressed for the right occasion for demon hunting. I don't think a skimpy cocktail dress was right for it. Atleast, I had enough smarts to swap my heels for my converse.

I dangled my feet on the edge, as I looked up at the dark red sky. The clouds looked like they had been punctured, like it was going to rain. I only seen Limbo rain once, and it came out in a blood red color. Fog hung over me, in a thick wave, making things hard as hell to see.

My necklace hadn't stopped glowing, it was starting to get annoying. It was glowing even redder shade. I shook my head as I looked up and saw more demons come towards me.

"So much for a break," I thought bitterly outloud as I pushed myself off.

There was about 5 lesser demons this time and a massively large demon wielding a large blade. It also wore a mask and had straggily hair and was hunched back.

"So, Quazy, you decided to take after Jean Simmons? Not a good look for you, bud." I said as I leaped up, summoning Kira and swinging it behind me.

I knew what kind of demon it was, a _hunter _demon. They were the most pain in the ass demon to kill. Because, they were bullet proof to the max. I couldn't remember how I destroyed the last one.

The Hunter Demon charged towards me, swinging it's massive blade. I dodge, slidding under it and giving it a hard kick under its ankles, hoping to trip the thing. It didn't even budge. The ugly massive hunk of garbadge just stood there.

I did a flip and I landed upright, using Kira to brace me and to get onto to my feet. My standing postion didn't last long as the demon swung it's massive blade and nearly took my head off, I ducked just in time and rolled under it.

I wasn't doing nothing but ducking from its blade. I had to figure out a way to destroy the thing before it did the same to me. I remembered something about if you destoryed it's face mask it would be easier to destroy. But how the hell was I going to destroy something that...solid.

My blue eyes closed as I tried to think of a way to destory it.

_**"Harmony use this," **_I heard someone state as I opened up my eyes and I saw Kat.

"How'd you get here?" I asked as I spun around and saw her transparent figure.

_**"Vergil. He sent me here to check up on you. He said something about you might need my help to find your sister," **_she stated and I let out a small little groan.

"Yeah, I do how the hell do you destory the things mask?" I asked, as I eyed the demon.

**"Daughter of Kane," ** it said in almost a broken raspy tone.

I wonder how it knew my father's name. I shook my head and I really didn't want to worry about it. My father had been a nephilim apparently and my mother was human. She also had been a psychic, she could see demons Like Lilly could. I guess I took after my father when it came to the weapon summoning business.

If you wanted to know our nationality. We're both a quarter Japanese (mother's side) quarter Russian and half Irish. Lilly took more after the dainty Asian side. And I think I took after the Irish side quite a bit. I was glad I hadn't been born a ginger.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes and swung Kira around me.

_**"Here let me help you," **_she said as she threw a Vitamese cockail* towards the demon's face. As the homemade bomb exploded I watched as the demons face lit on fire and it began to thrash wildy.

_**"Here's your chance, Harmony take him out!" **_she said as I watched her dissapear.

I nodded.

"Thanks, Kat," I mumbled as I charged towards the demon. I sped up quickly using the momentium that I had built up to make an attack. As I stopped 3 feet short of the demon. With all of my might, I tossed Kira and aced the demon in the face. I then jumped, arching in a strange angle and kicked the spear with sheer force that I hope would work.

I watched as Kira drove straight into the demons head, hearing it shriek in pain as it dropped to the ground. It then turned into ash. I then fell to my knees in exhaustion and began to pant wearily. I summoned Kira back to its proper hidding place.

I closed my eyes for a few moments and let out a small little sigh as I tried to search for my little sister wondering where the hell she was at.

"Harmony!" I heard someone shout, it sounding like Lilly.

Limbo was really making me go nuts, I was starting to hear my little sister's voice. Unless it could be a demon trying to decieve me again. I picked up my ancient looking gun and opened my eyes. As I spun around, I actually saw Lilly standing there with the man from the bar. So he had kidnapped her.

I felt rage and relief rush into my system, but relief was replaced by rage and forced into the background.

"You!" I growled as I stood up and charged towards, but Lilly stood infront of him.

"He saved me, Harmony," Lilly said in a scolding tone.

"Um...oh," I grumbled as I stopped and started at him.

"Thank you," I said in a tone, that made me sound like a scolded little child. I looked up at Lilly and I picked her up and hugged her to me.

"You don't know how much I was worried and missed you," I said in a small little tone, my luminous blue eyes looked over at Dante.

"I get no thanks for playing a hero?" he asked with a fake little pout.

"Um, sure thanks," I said with a small little smile as I hugged my little sister closer to me. By my side the old fashion gun sat by me.

"Um sis, did you get this off a dead Revolutionary solider?" Lilly asked, as her brown eyes looked down at my gun.

I let out a small little chuckle. "No, Lilly, it just happens to look old fashion. It actually packs quite a little whallop,"

"Oh,"

"Where's my token of graditude?" Dante asked.

I looked over at Dante and sighed, I stopped hugging Lilly and patted her head and kissed her cheek. I walked over towards Dante and was going to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned purposely and I kissed him on the the lips.

My blue eyes widened as I let out a small little squeak of suprise. One of his hand held the back of my head as the other one went to my bottom and squeezed it, hard. I gasped and he took advantage of it as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. Before he could go any further, I brought my knee up into his groin hard.

I heard Dante let out a little grunt of pain. He stopped kissing me and groping me. I then brought my fist up and punched him in the face. His face felt like it was almost made out of granite. I ended up doing more harm to myself then was him.

"Oww, what the hell is your face made out of, concrete?" I asked as I soothed a sore hand.

"You little bitch, you kicked me," he said as he stood up.

"YOU kissed me, with out my permission and in front of my little sister. You DESERVED it!" I fired as I narrowed my eyes. I could hear a little giggle, and I knew Lilly was laughing.

"Come on, you can't deny that you didn't like it. All chicks dig me," he said with cocky tone.

I let out a small little snort and shook my black hair.

"This chick doesn't and I'm sure Lilly doesn't either," I said with a shake of my head. '

"Yeah, you got a crush on Mr. Vergil," she said with a small little giggle, making my ivory skin turn a shade of a tomatoe.

"I do not!" I fired with a little huff.

"Do too," she teased more.

"Lilly, would you mind taking me back?" I asked as I placed my hand on my little sister.

I felt myself being pulled into the real world.

XXX

"Ah, so you're back in one piece," Vergil said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I added in a bitter tone.

Vergil looked up at me and shook his head with a small little sigh.

"I gave you a gun, did that not help? I sent Kat in after you to destroy the hunter demon, did that not help?" Vergil asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I let out a little huff. "Yeah, it did, thanks,"

"Glad to see you back, Lilly," Kat said.

"I am glad to be back too," she said with a small little smile.

I looked down at my necklace and it had stopped glowing and I felt relieved.

"Who saved you?" Vergil asked, as he eyed from the corner of his eye.

"A man named Dante," she said as she looked over at me.

"Dante, you mean my brother?" Vergil asked in a shock tone.

"Oh my God, he doesn't speak all the time in monotone, call the press!" I said, making Kat and Lilly giggle and Vergil to send me a dirty look.

"Yeah, he looked quite similar to you, he groped Harmony and kissed her. She kicked and punched him," she said with a quick little tone.

"Very well, I guess that my brother is alive," he said, almost sounding angry and did I detect a hint of jealousy in his tone.

I shook my head, I must be exhausted from working and looking for Lilly. Also, killing a bunch of lessor demons an a hunter demon didn't help much either.

I yawned as I leaned down and hugged Lilly close to me. "I'm glad I got you back kiddo," I said with a small little smile, as I kissed the soft raven hair on her head.

"I'm sleepy, Harmony can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, in a cute tone sounding almost 6 years younger.

I nodded as I looked up at her. "Yeah, you sure can kiddo,"

I was relieved and glad to have my little sister back. I was even greatful for Dante saving her, even though he did try to get hanky panky with me. I shook my head, my mouth still burned from his kiss. I could still taste the mix of liquor, cigarettes and what I guessed was pizza.

I watched Lilly and Kat leave. I yawned and stretched, I was heading to bed to go sleep off my battle fatigue. I felt Vergil grab my arm and I let out a little surprised squeak as I glared at him.

"Kat and Lilly you can go, Harmony I wish to _speak _to you," he said in a harsh tone.

I watched my little sister leave as I let out a small little huff. I narrowed my eyes and began to shoot daggers at him. I wondered why Vergil had stopped me all of a sudden.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth as I struggled to get loose.

"I want to know why you kissed him?" he asked.

"I didn't want to be kissed, I kissed his cheek. He was the one that advanced it too far. I ended up kicking him square in the balls," I said with a curt little nod.

What I didn't want to let on that it was my first kiss. Yeah I know, most kids my age already have been kissed and had sex. Hell, most girls my age already have kids if not pregnant. I guess I was too busy looking after my little sister to let anything like that happen. I also happen to be a virgin too.

"See, you set yourself up for it, stupid little girl," he said as I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not stupid and I'm not a little girl, how old are you?" I asked.  
"It's know of your business, but I am 20," he said with a scoff, folding his arms under his chest.

"See, you're not much older then me!" I said as I pointed an acussing finger at him.

"I act older then you, more mature," he said with a small nod.

"Some times you act like a..." I cut myself off.

"LIke a what?" he asked as he pulled me close to him, I could feel his breath on my neck. I probably was a good 6 inches shorter then Vergil. He probably also out weighed me 30 or more pounds.

"Let go of me," I said as I continued to struggle.

"I'm a what Harmony, if you have the nerve to say it," he challenged as he leaned down more.

"An arrogant spoiled little ba-" I never got to finish when I felt Vergil's lips hot and searing on mine.

I clenched my fists at my side, I closed my eyes too. I struggled to get loose, but he held my head in an iron glad grip. His lips felt hop on mine, as if they would burn me. I felt something awaken in me that didn't happen when Dante kissed me. Vergil nipped me hard on my lip, as if a warning.

I heard him let out a warning growl as I tried to pull away. I clenched my fists more to my side and squeezed my eyes tighter shut. The annoying tingling feeling that raced into my system wouldn't go away. I couldn't believe I was getting this weird stirring; from him no less and it scared me!

I was running out of Air, when I finally managed to get loose and I pushed him aside and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked in a low little growl, as I resisted the urge to slap him.

"You needed to be taught a lesson," he said.

"A lesson? For what?" I asked as I stared at him.

"For your innoclent little mouth and for being a tart," he said with a firm nod.

_Tart?! Who the hell used that word now adays? This wasn't the 17th century. Also, why the hell had he kissed me and was I enjoying it? I couldn't believe someone like him actually kissed me. Her I thought he was partically an emotionless unich! _

"I have you know, I'm a virgin!" I fired at him, my eyes narrowing.

"Good, keep it that way," was the last thing he said before he walked out of the study. He left me feeling confused and bewiddled.

I then ran out of the study, shutting the door behind me and going upstairs. I could still feel Vergil's kiss imprinted on my lips, and they were bruised too.

As I slipped on my pajamas his words played in my head. 'Keep it that way?' What did Vergil mean by that, I was too creeped out to even ask. I pulled on my tanktop and my matching panties and slipped into bed next to Lilly.

I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight. What frightened me the most, was I actually liked the kiss that Vergil had given me.

XXXX

_Mundus slammed his fists down on the desk, making the objects bounce off. His mistress, Lillith, looked up at him with a startled look._

_"What's wrong, my king?" she asked as she ran a hand over his tense shoulders. _

_"That little bitch of a grandaughter managed to escape and live. What's worse is she's being aided by those Sparda bastard's runts." he said in a gruff tone._

_Lillith pursed her overly pouted lips. "You know, you should send something stronger after her," she said in a husky tone as she leaned down to kiss his ear. _

_"You're right, I'll send something after her that will most deffentily kill her. Hell, I might even take the portal brat and use her for my own uses," he said with a little laugh. _

_"Yes, that would be a good idea. I wouldn't doubt the little slut isn't already a one of the Sparda boys bitch," _

_Mundus nodded and he would have his youngest grandaughter with him. He could use her power to awaken such an evil on the world, that it hasn't seen before. He just needed to find a way to kill his older grandaughter. _

_What distrubed him the most, was she had her grandmother's glowing blue eyes. He wished he hadn't been so weak and stupid to actually rape an angel. He would send after her the same thing that had killed her mother and father..._

A/N: Whelp, sorry about the long wait. I've been very busy and haven't been able to publish for a while. I think this is the longest chapter that I have ever writen. I also noticed something, my grammar and spelling usage has gotten better in just over a year. I wonder if my way of telling a story has changed also? I slipped in a couple of kisses and I tried to keep Dante and Vergil in character as much as I could. What I like to do for my stories is I like to mix the old and new versions in together. So, Dante doesn't seem as much as an sex crazed arrogant bastard. Vergil doesn't seem like a revenge hungry emo pussy boy. Any who, I hope you enjoyed the story and please review. I love hearing from my readers, I don't care even if it's just a "I enjoyed the story, keep it up." or "I loved the story, but there are a few things you need to change." Sorry about me rambling on, I hope you guys have a nice day.

Have a nice day and happy reading:

-Butterflyinc

P.S: Please review:D


End file.
